


Smile

by nicolestarlightwrites



Series: Multi-fandom Ficlets and Snapshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, True Love, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolestarlightwrites/pseuds/nicolestarlightwrites
Summary: Then Amber smiles, and Andi falls in love.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack
Series: Multi-fandom Ficlets and Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Andi Mack work. I hope you enjoy!

They lay in a field of wild dandelions, a sea of emerald green with twinkling golden lights. It's afternoon now, almost evening, and the setting sun bestows her soft, honey light on the two girls. Each ray bounces dynamically off of the blonde's hair. Radiant. _Gorgeous_. 

But then she opens her _eyes. _Those jade green eyes that have seen Andi at her worst and at her best, that have cried tears of both sadness and happiness, those eyes that really, truly, _see_ Andi. Andi could drown in those eyes.

But then she grazes Andi's arm and _oh_, how could Andi forget her hands? Those soft, delicately manicured hands, perfect for holding. Andi feels at home when she grabs her hand. She never wants to forget that feeling.

Then, Amber smiles.

The bees stop buzzing, the grass stops waving in the wind, even the sun stops setting because _Amber just smiled._

Andi melts. Her smile is _warm_. Andi sees every date, every dumb decision, every laugh, every_thing_ in that smile. Her smile _is_ everything.

Andi thinks she loves Amber.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and want to see more by leaving kudos, or a comment, or both.  
Also, you can see me on tumblr @ nicolestarlightwrites. Thanks for reading!


End file.
